1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an energy conversion device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system adapted to convert linear kinetic energy to rotational kinetic energy. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention converts linear kinetic energy applied by an operator to rotational kinetic energy to propel a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, human-powered vehicles have been proposed that may be driven by forces applied from either a hand or a foot. Energy may be supplied from a user's hand, for example, by a rowing motion or by pressing and pulling a lever back and forth. Energy may similarly be supplied from a user's foot through a rotational, or pedaling, motion or by pressing and releasing a set of foot pedals.
However, these vehicles are subject to certain limitations. One such limitation is the length of stroke an operator is able to use to apply a force to the vehicle. Rowing motions, for example, are limited to the reach of the operator and leg-pressing motions are limited to the stroke of a leg between a flexed and an extended position. Because the energy transferred from the operator to the vehicle is proportional to both the force applied and the distance over which it is applied, the length of stroke of an operator is a limiting factor in the amount of energy an operator can apply to propel a vehicle.
Therefore, an energy-conversion system which allows for more energy to be transferred to the output shaft would be desirable.